Noyeux naniiiiiiiiiiiiversaiiiiiiiiiiiiiire Atch
by Mac DyE
Summary: [OS] moi et ma manie de faire des OS pour les anniv... et ben on est en retard!


_Pour une fois, je vais faire court..._

_**Disclaimer :** n'a pas, allez voir ailleurs si Rodney s'y trouve! _

_**Note :** Happy Birthday ma **Atch'** (en retard!) et désolée de publier si en retard! _

* * *

**Il était une fois…**

- Faites attention à là où vous mettez les pieds, c'est glissant par ici…

- C'est bon, je suis pas deb…ouaaaaaaah!

Christelle se frappa le front. Mais quel crétin celui-là!

- Mais enfin, vous auriez pu me dire qu'on venait de nettoyer!

- Je vous l'ai dit, docteur Kavanaugh!

- Mais…

- Ooh, allez au diable!

La jeune femme passa son chemin, se refugiant une fois de plus dans son bureau.

N'y-avait-il donc que des scientifiques crétins au SGC? Fallait croire! Encore une chance qu'elle n'en était pas une! Vive l'informatique!

Machinalement, elle se resservit un thé au citron et se replongea dans ses lignes de codes.

Sa dernière "mission"? Arriver à trouver un codage à 30 caractères basé sur un algorithme variable et irrégulier. Bah, ça devait être faisable, mais qu'est-ce que c'était dur!

Une tête blonde-rousse passa par la porte.

- Chris? Tu viens déjeuner?

- Une seconde Emy, j'arrive.

En temps normal, Christelle avait plutôt tendance à manger deux heures après tout le monde. Mais, là, c'était différent. Demain, Emily partait pour Atlantis. La fameuse cité.

Elle aurait bien voulu l'accompagner, mais… Trop de boulot ici, pas besoin d'en avoir encore plus.

Arrivées au mess, les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent sous les acclamations du personnel.

Des banderoles marquées "Félicitations Docteur Bruneton!" avaient fait leur apparition. Des cotillons volèrent un peu partout.

- On croirait presque qu'ils sont heureux de me voir partir! Murmura Emy à Chris.

- En tout cas, je ne pense pas que ça enchante Danny Boy.

En effet, Daniel Jackson était assis dans son coin, boudeur.

Elles pouffèrent.

La fête fut gaie, bien arrosée, et il fut difficile de recoucher Emily.

Cette dernière, ayant abusé des "coquillages magiques" qu'elle avait préparé, chantait dans les couloirs.

- C'eeeest à boire-boire-boireuuuuuuuuh, c'est à boiiiiiiiiireeuh qu'il nous fauuuut!

- Chut! Tu va réveiller tout le monde…

- On s'en fout, personne ne dort!

- Avec toi qui braille, c'est un peu logique.

Emily se tourna vers elle, l'air outrée, puis éclata de rire. Elle reprit son sérieux et soupira.

- Tu vas me manquer Chris.

- Toi aussi…

C'est vrai qu'à part Emily, Daniel et quelques autres personnes qui se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, Christelle n'appréciait pas grand-monde. Ou du moins, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait ses "bécanes", son petit monde, ça lui suffisait.

Pour le moment…

**…****Une jeune femme…**

- Heu… Vous pouvez répéter?

- Vous allez être mutée.

- Pardon?

- Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Faut-il que je répète une énième fois?

- Mais enfin, général, je suis bien moi, ici, où voulez-vous que je…

- Vous avez le choix entre deux destinations.

- Grmphh…

- Soit la zone 51…

- Roooh, noooon…

- Soit Atlantis.

- HEIN????

Christelle sursauta.

- Répétez ça pour voir?

- Vous irez travailler soit sur la zone 51, soit dans la citée d'Atlantis, je crois avoir été on ne peut plus clair.

- Non?

- Si.

- Vraiment?

- Puisque je vous le dit!

Landry commençait à ne plus trouver amusant les répétitions que lui faisait faire la jeune femme.

- Et… Je dois partir quand?

- En fin de semaine.

- Déjà? C'est une blague?

- Non. Vous avez une préférence?

Chris bondit le doigt pointé en avant.

- ATLANTIS!!

- Hum…s'amusa le général. Répétez-ça pour voir?

**…****Qui découvrit une cité mythique…**

Christelle passa la porte et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec…

- Heu… Bonjour, mais…

La montagne de muscles devant elle se déplaça d'un léger millimètre et se retourna.

- Heu, excusez-moi, j'aimerais passer…

Sa voix devint aussi fluette que si elle chuchotait. Le monstre s'écarta avec un léger sourire.

Un monstre avec des dreadlocks, ça existe? Ben apparemment…

- Chris!!

- Emy!

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- Ah, ça fait plaisir de te voir.

- Idem pour moi. Quoi de neuf?

- Ben, tout ça!

- C'est grand ici!

- Et t'as rien vu! Viens, je vais te faire visiter…

**… ****Ainsi que ses habitants…**

- Grumpf…

- Quoi?

- Arrêtez de bailler.

- Avouez que ce film est chiant à souhait!

- John!

- Ben quoi c'est vrai!

- Rodney!

- Moi j'aime bien…

- Ah, merci Teyla!

- Grumpf…

- Ronooon…

- Quoi?

- Arrete de grumpfer…

- …???

- Non, c'est rien…

Emy entra enfin, suivi de Steph et MD, elles même suivies par Radek et Carson.

- Bon, on passe au film suivant?

- John, tu es impossible!

- Merci Chris, toi aussi.

Emily lui tendit le DVD de "Casino Royale". Christelle regarda la couverture et soupira.

- Un James Bond?

- Lequel? Demanda MD

- "Casino Royale"

- C'est de la merde.

- Tout à fait d'accord, ajouta Stéphanie.

Chris sourit. Les deux militaires, françaises elles aussi, avant un franc-parler et un humour bien particulier.

Steph prit le bras du colonel Sheppard et soupira.

- Mon colonel, je m'ennuie!

Il sourit. Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois qu'ils sortaient ensembles. Normalement, ils n'auraient pas dû, maaaaaais… Elizabeth s'en fichait royalement, alors….

MD, elle, vivait des relations plutôt chaotiques avec le tchèque. Celui-ci ne savait jamais ce qu'il voulait. Du coup, depuis le début de la semaine, elle flirtait plutôt avec le major Lorne… Qui n'était d'ailleurs pas là.

Chris questionna:

- Evan n'est pas là?

- Rodney, va le chercher! Ordonna Emy.

- Non!

- Rodneyyyyy…

- Non.

- Mon petit chéri…

- Mmm… Non.

- Bon, c'est bon, j'y vais! Déclara John.

Steph le suivit. Ils étaient devenus inséparables. Un peu comme Emy et Rodney.

Chris, elle… Essayait d'attirer Ronon dans ses filets, mais…

Au début, elle le trouvait "homme des cavernes". Puis il s'avéra qu'il était bien musclé. Et gentil. Et mignon. Et charmant. Et-et-et… Tout ça quoi.

Bref, elle était peu à peu tombée amoureuse, mais lui semblait désespérément vouloir rester célibataire.

MD vint la voir et sourit.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi…?

- Attends, j't'explique : ça commence par _Ron_ et ça finit par _On_… Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être?

- Arrete de te fiche de moi!

- J'oserais pas!

- C'est bien ça le problème…

Elles éclatèrent de rire, provoquant un haussement de sourcil du runner, assis pas loin.

- 'Gaffe, i' te regarde!

- Maiiiis, arreteuh…

- Quoi, c'est vrai!

En effet, il semblait soudain très intéressé par leur discussion.

- De quoi vous parlez?

- Heu… De-de-de… Rien!

MD se frappa le front.

Ronon haussa à nouveau un sourcil.

- Quoi?

- Rien! S'empressa de dire Chris.

- Mais non, pas rien! Ronon, comment tu trouves Christelle?

L'informaticienne devint rouge écarlate. Se cacher, vite, vite…

- Mignonne… Et gentille.

- Ah, ben voilà, c'était pas compliqué! Bon, je vous laisse!

MD disparut, laissant une Chris couleur _tomate-qui-a-trop-prit-le-soleil_ face à un _runner-qui-ricane-d'une-façon-très-interressée_.

- Pourquoi elle m'a demandé ça?

- Euh… Pour rien, pour rien…

- Tu veux bien diner avec moi ce soir?

- …

- Christelle?

- Ah-beu-bi-que-qui-oui!

- Répète lentement…

- Oui! C'est d'accord.

**…****Surtout certains…**

Deux semaines après, Ronon et Chris passaient la plupart de leur temps libre ensemble.

Ils flirtaient à peine, mais la jeune femme trouvait cette relation très… intéressante!

Ce jour-là, il était prévu qu'ils fassent leur entrainement ensemble.

A peine arrivée, Chris ne se gêna pas pour mater la musculature parfaite de Ronon.

Après les échauffements, ils se mirent en place.

- Prête?

- Peut-être…

Il attaqua, elle para. Puis une deuxième fois. Puis une troisième, une quatrième… Peu à peu, il la fit reculer, et elle se retrouva dos au mur.

- J'ai gagné, dit-il.

- Tricheur!

- Tu veux voir si je triche?

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa.

Le paradis devait exister.

La preuve, elle venait de le trouver.

**…****Qui ont des dread…**

Trois mois plus tard, Emily se mariait avec Rodney. Le jour même de son anniversaire. Quelle veinarde!

Depuis la séance d'entrainement, Ronon et Chris filait le parfait amour.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il comptait la demander en mariage le soir même.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que John allait faire pareil avec Steph, et il avait demandé l'aide de Chris.

Donc, le soir même, il étai prévu que Christelle occupe Stéphanie jusqu'à 20h, puis John lui ferait la surprise, et Chris pourrait aller diner avec Ronon.

Cependant, 20h arriva… Pas de John.

20h10… Pas de John.

20h20… Pas de John.

Arrivé à 20h30, Chris se demanda si le militaire ne se foutait pas de sa gueule.

Enfin, à 20h45, il arriva enfin et fit sa demande.

Steph accepta évidemment. (Tout ceci est une autre histoire…)

Et Chris put filer dans les quartiers de Ronon, qui devait bien l'attendre depuis… ben trois quart d'heures quand même!

Quand elle arriva, le regard du runner voulait tout dire.

- T'étais où?

- Avec Stéphanie…

- Depuis le temps?

- Ben, oui…

- T'as vu l'heure?

- Je sais, mais…

- Tu préfères être avec tes copines qu'avec moi?

Le ton était monté d'un cran. Fatiguée, Chris s'énerva.

- C'est pas ça! John avait besoin de moi!

- John? Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec John?

- Roooh, mais n'importe quoi!! T'es vraiment un barbare!

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et partit se coucher, laissant Ronon seul avec sa bague et ses chandelles.

**…****Et qui aiment faire des surprises!**

Un mois plus tard, le 15 mars, Ronon et Christelle se faisaient toujours la tête.

Steph et John préparaient leur mariage, Emy et Rod s'occupaient du bébé en approche, MD roucoulait enfin tranquille avec Radek (qui avait eu peur de la concurrence)… Bref tout allait bien.

Sauf Christelle. Elle était terriblement déçue. Sa relation avec Ronon était parfaite, comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là?

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant… Elle s'aperçut qu'un truc rouge trônait sur sa table. Le temps d'attraper ses lunettes, elle vit que c'était un bouquet de roses.

Pas de cartes, rien… Qui cela pouvait-il être?

Elle haussa les épaules et partit déjeuner.

Une fois au travail, une tonne d'e-mail lui parvinrent, tous avec des cœurs. Toujours pas signés.

Elle aurait aimé que ce soit Ronon, mais le runner ne se servait des ordinateurs que pour taper dessus alors…

Le soir, sur son bureau, une petite carte était posée. Une écriture fine et féminine.

"_Salle d'entrainement, 20h_"

Hein? Qui-que-quoi?

Surprise, elle décida de s'y rendre.

A 20h pétantes, elle entra dans la salle, et…

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIIIIRE!!!

Chris se frappa le front.

Elle était tellement occupée qu'elle en avait oublié son propre anniversaire.

Mais c'était sans compter sur les trois folasses qui s'étaient empressées de lui préparer une fiesta.

Seule ombre au tableau : Ronon n'étai pas présent.

La fête se passa tranquillement, et Chris retourna dans ses quartiers.

Lorsqu'elle entra, des pétales de roses recouvraient le sol, et des bougies avaient été allumées.

- Joyeux anniversaire.

Elle se retourna.

- Ronon...

Il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa.

- Viens-là, on va fêter ton anniversaire à ma façon.

Scotchée, elle le suivit sur le lit.

Il sortit alors une boite de sous l'oreiller.

Il l'ouvrit et en sortit l'anneau.

- Le voilà, mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Epouse-moi.

Emue, elle réussit à murmurer un "oui".

Il la prit dans ses bras et s'allongea avec elle.

Oui, décidemment, elle avait bien fait de venir sur Atlantis…

* * *

_Et voilou, enfin finie! Gros bisous ma biche! _


End file.
